Doce fraternidade
by Kah Yumi
Summary: ONESHOT - No caso deles, a fraternidade ia um pouco mais além do que se pode esperar. - Mir


**

* * *

Oneshot: **Doce fraternidade

**Gênero:** Romance**  
Censura: **PG 13  
**Direitos autorais:** Todos os personagens citados do anime/manga InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi; os outros são apenas outros. História de minha total autoria, qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência.

**Sinopse**_**: **__"Os dois sempre se deram muito bem apesar de algumas brigas desnecessárias vez ou outra, que nos últimos tempos vinham ocorrendo com maior frequência, muitas das vezes por conta do estresse momentaneamente em alta da garota. Porem, desavenças é de se esperar vindas de irmãos..."_ No caso deles, a fraternidade ia um pouco mais além do que se pode esperar.

* * *

Chovia, e dali onde estava sentada, naquela varanda coberta, porem aberta para uma vista do jardim, podia ver filetes d'água escorrerem das telhas da cobertura, formando a sua frente uma espécie de cortina de água.

Mesmo fazendo frio e o vento lhe trazendo respingos da chuva daquele inverno ela permanecia ali, sentada na grande cadeira acolchoada e confortável, com os pés sobre ela e com os dedos entrelaçados sobre os joelhos desnudos por estar usando apenas um shorts. A blusa de tecido fino mal a protegia da gélida manha, e ela não se importava.

Nada que viesse de fora iria esfriar ainda mais o seu coração congelado de solidão, de tristeza.

- Venha, está frio ai fora. – ela ouviu chamarem-na e não se deu ao trabalho de responder em imediato, muito menos se mover. – Vai pegar um resfriado, entre. – permaneceu com o tom carinhoso na voz, olhando-a parado frente à porta de vidro que houvera aberto.

- Não, estou muito bem aqui. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da cortina de água.

- Sango, vamos... – ele caminhou até ela e a segurou pelo pulso.

- Miroku me solte. – disse de forma nada autoritária, saiu mais como um choramingo. Ele não lhe respondeu, continuou segurando o fino pulso da garota e a puxou. Atravessaram a porta de vidro, passando por uma espaçosa cozinha, depois por um corredor que os levou ao quarto que dividiam.

- Vista isso, se ficar doente mamãe vai te matar, e pior ME matar por não tomar conta da irmãzinha sem cérebro. – jogou para ela uma calça de moletom e um blusão grosso.

- Espero que ela te mate. – sorriu sacana, mantendo-se parada quando ele lhe jogou as peças de roupa. Eles se olharam desafiadoramente, como que esperando quem cederia primeiro, se ele insistiria para que vestisse as roupas ou se ela as pegaria do chão.

Sango não aguentava olhar para aqueles olhos, de um azul-escuro tão penetrante. Virou-se e começou a sair do quarto, foi impedida quando sentiu algo segurar-lhe pela cintura. Proferiu um baixíssimo grito de susto, e no instante seguinte seu corpo se chocara com o colchão da cama inferior do beliche.

- MIROKU ME SOLTE AGORA! – a garota se esperneava quando o outro segurou-lhe os pulsos para depois subir em cima dela. Ele apenas riu e tentava alcançar as roupas no chão ao lado da cama. Sango continuava a se debater, e em um de seus movimentos bruscos seu cotovelo atingiu em cheio o queixo daquele que tentava imobilizá-la. Miroku segurou seus pulsos apenas com uma mão, enquanto a outra massageava o local dolorido.

- Bem feito. Agora me solte seu animal.

- Você é um inferno, garota. – disse num murmúrio audível e puxou o lençol sob ela, e com suas mãos hábeis amarrou-lhe os pulsos na cabeceira da cama. – Não adianta se debater, nunca vai conseguir se livrar desse nó. – afirmou confiante olhando a menina agitar-se abaixo de si.

- Se você não me soltar eu vou gritar, eu vou gritar muito, mas muito alto mesmo! – olhou-o com raiva. Detestava perder, ainda mais para ele.

- Grita, que eu te mato de cócegas!

- Você não faria... – a sua expressão segura mudou.

Aproximou-se do rosto da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Nunca duvide de mim, maninha. – ele ouviu-a soltar o ar pesarosa. E antes que ela implorasse, Miroku começou a atacar-lhe o abdômen, pescoço e axilas com os dedos, provocando cócegas insuportáveis. Ela ria, contorcia-se, faltava-lhe o ar, sentia uma imensa raiva. Abominava cócegas.

- Pronto, agora fica quieta ai. – antes que a matasse resolveu parar. Ela arfava e seu rosto vermelho e sem expressão mirava o estrado da cama superior. Miroku agarrou as vestes quentes ali próximo, deslocou-se mais para trás e alcançando a borda do shorts da garota começou a desabotoar o botão.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – brandiu recolhendo as pernas.

- Tirando as suas roupas, - ela olhou-o assustada. – para colocar essas! Você é inútil demais até para se trocar.

- Você não vai me trocar! NÃO VAI! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO OU QUER QUE EU GRITE MAIS ALTO?! – recolhia-se próxima à parede, tentando ficar o mais longe possível daqueles dedos finos e macios. – Imbecil.

- Venha cá, ou quer me desafiar outra vez? - ela nada fez, não queria morrer por falta de ar, então lhe puxou as pernas desnudas e voltou a atenção ao zíper do tecido, arrancou-o sem demora, podendo então observar a calçinha branca com renda rosa que ela vestia.

- Olha, Kaoru tem uma calçinha igual!

- Ah, aquela vadia com quem você está saindo faz alguns dias?! – disse numa voz desdenhosa. – Vou jogar isso fora, não quero me lembrar dela quando vestir uma de minhas roupas íntimas. – ele riu. – Eu estou com frio aqui se você não se importa, idiota! – corou ao ver-se observada só de calçinha. Miroku colocou-lhe então a calça de moletom. – Agora me solta, eu sei muito bem me vestir.

- Ué, pensei que queria ver mamãe me matando! – riu enquanto desfazia o nó do lençol que a prendia.

- Prefiro eu mesma te matar. – empurrou-o de cima de si quando se viu livre, apanhou o blusão das mãos do rapaz e saiu a passos rápidos e pesados do quarto. – Como ele pode? – sussurrou para si mesma.

- - -

- Que mau humor maninha! Melhora essa cara senão vai espantar todos da escola. – caçoou Miroku ao passar pela garota de longas madeixas castanho-escuro, da mesma cor de seus grandes olhos.

- Pena que eu não te espanto... – continuou a caminhar, adentrando os domínios do colégio, sem olhar para ele. Havia ignorado-o pelo restante do dia anterior devido ao ocorrido das cócegas, houvera saído até mais cedo de casa para não ter que ir junto dele para o colégio, mas parecia que ele também havia acordado mais cedo.

- Ah, Sangozinha, não fica bravinha não! – segurou-lhe a face com uma mão, apertando seu rosto entre o indicador e polegar. Ela apenas desvencilhou-se de seu toque. Manteve seu trajeto andando um pouco mais rápido, ele apertou o passo para acompanhar o ritmo dela.

Avistaram ao mesmo tempo uma garota ao longe, cabelos negros e curtos, maquiagem marcante e um andar ousado. – Olha lá a Kaoru, vai lá falar com ela! – dizia raivosa.

- Nãããooo... – negou desanimado. – Eu não a quero mais... – apoiou-se no ombro da qual estava dirigindo a palavra. – Me esconde, Sango!

- Miroku, sai de perto de mim, seu cachorro! – afastou-o com um empurrão e saiu quase correndo de perto dele. – Idiota... – sussurrou já muito longe do garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que se agarrava com a tal Kaoru.

- - -

- Sango, não me leve à mal, mas você está com uma cara horrível! – sussurrou Kagome à amiga sentada na carteira localizada em sua esquerda. Assustou-se ao reparar nos desenhos macabros que a garota fazia em uma folha na qual deveria estar a matéria de biologia. Entre os muitos que havia, se destacavam bonequinhos sendo torrados por raios, esquartejados, espancados por outros, sofrendo e morrendo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, amiga? – indagou Rin levantando-se um pouco da cadeira para observar, curiosa por cima do ombro de Sango, os desenhos.

- Aposto que foi o Miroku... – Kagome batucou com o lápis sobre a folha onde a amiga desenhava.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou tentando manter a naturalidade, enquanto riscava com força o papel, dividindo ao meio um dos homenzinhos.

- Porque você só fica nervosa assim quando ele faz alguma coisa, normalmente você é a pessoa mais calma do mundo... – respondeu Rin. Sango nada disse, só continuou a rabiscar sua folha, os olhos semicerrados e a testa franzida de raiva relaxaram, mostrando então uma face serena com um olhar perdido e distante, coberto pela franja simétrica.

- - -

Não muito longe vinha um garoto de compridos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, alto e moreno, muito bonito. Seus olhos vivamente pretos miravam três meninas acompanhadas de um rapaz vindo na direção oposta à ele.

- Olá, Kouga! – disse Rin sorrindo. O moreno retribuiu o sorriso e cumprimentou os outros, fazendo uma saudação maior quando se dirigiu à Miroku, os dois sempre foram muito amigos, mas por infortúnio na escola só conseguiam se ver em casos como esse, indo para a educação física.

- Er... – começou. – Poderia falar com você, Sango? Em particular... – a garota olhou para aqueles olhos tão vibrantes. O que será que ele queria com ela? Porem, sem delongas, eles se distanciaram um pouco dos outros que aguardavam o retorno deles para então irem às quadras.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Kagome curiosa quando Sango parou ao seu lado e Kouga seguiu caminho para encontrar os colegas de turma, não antes de acenar freneticamente para eles.

- Ele me chamou para sair. – todos a olharam

- E você? O que disse? – Rin, como sempre, não continha sua animação.

- A princípio não sabia se queria, então ele disse que não precisava responder agora e que depois vinha saber a resposta. – declarou, e vendo ainda o olhar curioso de Rin em sua direção, prosseguiu. – Bem, não sei ainda, mas acho que vou aceitar, não haveria nenhum mal, não é mesmo?! – olhou bem para as três faces ao seu redor.

- Não, não mesmo! – adiantou-se Kagome. – Vai sim, ele é muito legal e pelo visto gosta de você! – Rin concordou também, Sango curvou o lábio em um levíssimo sorriso. Então começaram a andar rumo as quadras, Miroku um pouco mais a frente das meninas que fofocavam.

- - -

As longas madeixas castanhas esvoaçavam ao vento daquele dia tão bonito. Sango estava sentada na pequeníssima colina entre a quadra onde as meninas jogavam handebol e os meninos, na quadra mais a baixo, jogando futebol. Por conta de sua bronquite leve não participava tanto das aulas de educação física, matava esse tempo apenas observando, como agora, um jogo muito agressivo entre os garotos.

Miroku já havia realizado várias faltas em apenas 10 minutos de jogo, e acabara de tomar um cartão amarelo quando deu uma cotovelada brutal no peito de Kouga. Com uma cara de poucos amigos, Miroku estendeu a mão ao rapaz no chão que buscava ar. Sango se perguntava o que acontecera com o irmão, para que ele ficasse assim de uma hora para a outra, machucando até um amigo de infância. Sempre fora uma pessoa calma, não se estressa e que joga de forma competitiva e honesta.

Calma era algo que Sango e Miroku tinham em comum. Os dois sempre se deram muito bem apesar de algumas brigas desnecessárias vez ou outra, que nos últimos tempos vinham ocorrendo com maior frequência, muitas das vezes por conta do estresse momentaneamente em alta da garota. Porem, desavenças é de se esperar vindas de irmãos...

- - -

Depois das aulas Sango aguardava Kouga próximo ao portão de entrada do colégio, suas amigas já houveram seguido caminho e Miroku há alguns instantes houvera passado como um tornado por ali, não se importando com as pessoas que o garoto trombava e empurrava. Ele nem ao menos ouviu o chamado da garota, que só queria informar que iria sair com Kouga e que não era preciso que a esperasse para o almoço. As estranhas ações de Miroku estavam deixando-a muito intrigada, no entanto não teve muito tempo para pensar nelas, pois Kouga logo parou próximo a si.

- Olá Kouga, eu pensei e adoraria sair...

- Sango, - interrompeu-a. – acho melhor... Err... Deixarmos para uma outra hora...

- Como assim Kouga? – estava confusa. – Não quer realmente sair comigo afinal...

- Não Sango! Não é isso! – apressou-se. – Gostaria e muito sair com você, só que...

- Só que o que?

- Bom... É que... – ele estava nervoso, não podia dizer, mas o olhar dela... – Ah, não sei... É que... Err...

- Fale logo Kouga. Não importa o que seja, diga. – ela olhava-o fixamente nos olhos e ele coçava a cabeça desconcertado.

- Sango, eu não posso... – ela estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. – Por favor, não me olhe assim... – ela cruzou os braços. – É que... – ela começou a tamborilar com os dedos a superfície de seus braços finos. – Eu não posso... – ela se mantinha firme e Kouga já não agüentava aquela situação tão tensa. – Prometa-me que não vai dizer nada à ninguém, ahn?! – finalmente cedeu.

- Sim, por que haveria de contar?! É um assunto seu, imagino.

- Não exatamente meu... Mas por favor, não diga que eu te contei... Eu entendo os motivos dele... Mas se você disser que eu te disse, já era sabe, a nossa amizade...

- Dele? Ele? De quem está falando? Do que está falando? – Sango sempre fora uma pessoa um tanto quanto curiosa e ansiosa.

- Miroku, ele me pediu, obrigou, forçou, implorou para que eu não saísse com você.

- ELE O QUE?! – estava indignada. – Qual o direito que ele tem de se intrometer na minha vida?! E o que ele te disse, qual foi o motivo para isso? – estava irritada.

- Ele não disse, só pediu. – mentiu.

- Ora... E você não vai mais sair comigo só por causa dele?!

- Sinto muito Sango, é só que...

- Ok, Kouga. Depois nos falamos. – pareceu que ela estava brava com ele, mas na verdade era outro alguém que a estava irritando. Só o que queria agora era chegar em casa e esclarecer tudo aquilo.

- Só não diga nada à ele Sango. Você sabe que o conheço desde sempre, e por sermos amigos pensei que sair com você não seria um problema, mas me enganei... Miroku é como um irmão para mim, então... Não diga nada. – Sango sabia o quanto aquela amizade era forte, não estava planejando acabar com ela, mas queria saber essa história direito.

- Tudo bem Kouga, não direi nada do que me disse. – não diria, pois faria o próprio Miroku dizer o que ouviu e todo o resto que ela queria. – Até mais então. – despediu-se e saiu caminhando pensando em um plano.

- - -

- Onde estava Sango? Demorou para chegar em casa... – indagou Miroku assim que a viu entrar pela porta da sala. Eram seis e meia da tarde.

- Não te interessa.

- Claro que me interessa. – parou de mudar os canais da televisão compulsivamente e voltou a sua atenção para a morena que passava pelo cômodo. – Saiu com Kouga afinal?

- Não que eu te deva satisfações, mas sai sim. – mentiu, caminhou até a cozinha e voltou com uma maça. – Ele foi muito carinhoso e atencioso comigo.

- Vocês saíram mesmo?! – ele parecia alterado, ajeitava-se constantemente no sofá.

- Sim. – respondeu com um pedaço da fruta na boca. – Qual é o seu problema? Até parece que não queria que eu fosse...

- Não! – disse rápido num tom alto. – Quero dizer, sim. NÃO! Quero dizer, não me importo. – embaralhava-se.

Ela mordeu novamente o fruto. – Claro, não teria porque se importar, ele é seu amigo. Kouga é muito simpático sabia?! Além de ser atencioso, amável, bonito, interessante, ele beija muito bem... – falava sonhadoramente.

- VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM?! – pulou em cima do sofá, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos arregalados. – ELE TE BEIJOU?! VOCÊ O BEIJOU?!

- O que é isso Miroku?! Eu não sou uma freira sabia? E por que está gritando desse jeito comigo?! – cravou atenciosamente os olhos nos dele.

- EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO! – pulou do sofá, começou a andar pelo cômodo passando com força a mão no rosto.

- Está gritando sim! Qual é o problema? O que Kouga te fez?

- NÃO! Nada, nada. – olhou-a com os olhos semicerrados e largou-se no sofá. – Eu pedi pra ele... Eu pedi... Por quê? – murmurava baixo, mas não o suficiente para não ser ouvido por Sango.

- O que Miroku?! O que está dizendo? – aproximou-se do sofá. – O que você pediu à ele? Pediu para que não saísse comigo? – ela perguntava e ele apenas a olhava fixamente, não negava, nada dizia. – Esse silencio quer dizer que sim?! Ora seu... Que direito você tem de se intrometer na minha vida? Decidir com quem saiu ou não? – falava alto, raivosamente. – O que Kouga lhe fez? Por que não queria que eu saísse com ele? – apertava fortemente entre os dedos uma das almofadas vermelhas dali.

- Agora não faz diferença não é mesmo?! – levantou-se do sofá, continuava quase aos berros. – Já saíram mesmo! Ficaram se beijando, se amassando e se agarrando! – andava para fora daquele cômodo, rumando em direção ao quarto.

- Não saímos sua besta! – ele virou-se para encará-la com uma cara meio atordoada. – Já que você, por sei lá qual motivo estúpido, disse para ele desistir disso! – tacou-lhe com força a almofada e rapidamente passou por ele e entrou no quarto batendo a porta.

Alguns segundos depois Miroku socava a porta traçada. – E onde esteve até agora então? – dizia alto para que ela ouvisse.

- NÃO TE INTERESSA! – e pelo som que se proferiu a seguir, ela provavelmente tacara algo pesado contra a madeira que separava os dois.

- - -

Nos dias seguintes Sango esteve mais estressada como nunca estivera em toda a sua vida. Evitava ao máximo olhar para o garoto de, agora não tão brilhantes, olhos azuis, alias, evitava ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele. Parecia que nisso os dois concordavam: ficar o mais distante possível um do outro.

Certas noites Sango fora dormir na sala, Miroku acordava mais tarde que ela para irem em horários diferentes à escola, e só jantavam juntos porque na presença da mãe tentavam se comportar como sempre: dois irmãos que conviviam muito bem.

Mas nenhum deles podia negar que aquilo estava sendo extremamente torturante. Os dias pareciam infindáveis e mais cinzas, a casa muito mais silenciosa, os assuntos menos interessantes e o dia-a-dia mais deprimente. A presença de Miroku na vida de Sango, assim como a dela na dele, era indispensável. Fato, porém eles imaginavam que o tempo e a distancia poderia acabar com aquilo que sabiam não poder existir... Eles tinham medo.

- - -

- S-Sango... – sussurrou. Depois de duas semanas e meia sem trocarem uma palavra, Miroku finalmente juntou todas as forças que podia para chamar a atenção da morena no beliche de baixo. Ela não respondeu. – Sango... – proferiu o nome do qual tanto gostava mais uma vez. – precisamos conversar...

- Vai dormir. – disse rispidamente. Já era quase uma da manhã, e apesar do horário, do sono, luz apagada e uma cama muito confortável, nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir tão rapidamente e bem havia muito tempo, a mesma coisa martelava as suas mentes.

- Você me odeia? – perguntou. – Me responda Sango... – ele pedia, mas só o que ouvia era a melodia compassada do relógio sobre a escrivaninha. – Eu preciso saber... Odeia?

- Odeio. – mentiu.

Mesmo que ela nem ninguém pudessem ver, ele abriu um tristonho sorriso. – É que sabe... Eu te amo.

- Aonde quer chegar com essa ladainha?

- Chegar? – soltou um risinho sem graça e abafado. – Eu não sei... – levantou uma das mãos e arrancou um adesivo em formato de estrela do teto, um daqueles fluorescentes que brilhavam no escuro. – É só que... Eu gosto de você, e detesto quando a gente briga.

Decidiu ser sincera. - Eu também...

- Mas eu gosto de você mais do que como irmão. – interrompeu-a. – E já não aguento te ter só como irmã...

O coração da jovem bateu fortemente, esperava por aquela conversa a tanto tempo que pensou que nunca chegaria, já não sabia ao certo o que dizer, seus ensaios e frases feitas não surgiam em sua mente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – sussurravam.

- Eu te quero Sango, muito.

- Sabe que é errado, não sabe?! – ouviu sua voz tremer e falhar, ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sentia seu interior ferver, mas devia manter o tom de voz baixo, ninguém podia ouvir. – Sabe que não podemos estar juntos, não é?! Que somos irmãos, poxa! – parecia que ela o culpava, mas era o destino que odiava por colocá-los nesta situação.

- Sei... Quem dera ao menos não fossemos irmãos de sangue... Que mamãe tivesse pulado a cerca... – esboçou um riso. – Mas somos gêmeos, né maninha.

Eram gêmeos não idênticos. Miroku sendo o mais velho por apenas sete minutos. A paixão entre os dois era proibida, mas foi inevitável a atração, como resistir aos lindos olhos e sorriso do garoto? Ou o cheiro e sensualidade da jovem? Sendo que sempre, estavam perto?

Mas deviam manter tudo isso em segredo, todos seriam contra, e a proibição verdadeira só tornaria mais forte os sentimentos, melhor seria que o tempo pudesse apagar a, talvez, ilusória paixão. Entretanto, nem tempo e distância parecia poder romper aquilo.

- Não brinque comigo Miroku... – o coração de Sango se comprimia, não sabia o que era certo a fazer. – Não podemos...

- Não estou brincando Sango. – ouviu-o se mexendo na cama de cima. – É só você querer também, que podemos. Só me deixar ir até você. – um breve momento somente com ruídos do ponteiro do relógio e ele voltou a se pronunciar. - Sango, me aceita?!

Na manhã seguinte, só os lençóis da cama inferior do beliche estavam amarrotados.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Reviews? *--*


End file.
